Left Unwritten
by klaine freakin' bows
Summary: she fears if she cries that first cold tear, that the tears will not stop raining down her face . . . Seddie Sam/Freddie.
1. xXxChapterOnexXx

**Just Unwritten:**

**Disclaimer: would I really have sat her on my butt, writing stories about icarly if i owned it? if you're dumb D it means I don't own icarly :D**

**Sam's P.O.V:**

I finally made it into the school and walked to my locker already seeing Carly and Freddie there, I have been trying to ignore them as much as possible for a reason. Which you really don't need to know right now, Anyway I looked at my dirty converse and slowly drifted past them and made my way to open my lock. I could feel someone stare at me then Carly spoke.

"Hey Sam. I got you bacon." She said smiling.

I just got my stuff out of my locker shut it, turned to luck at her looked at the fattening meat in disgust and said. "No thanks." I was about to walk away when Freddie said

"Wow. The crazy blond doesn't want meat? Someone call 911."

I stared at him, "shut up Benson."

"HA! okay ms. Meat eating lazy ass bitch." He said rolling his eyes.

"FREDDIE!" Carly yelled.

"No, Carly. Its fine whatever.." I said and I said the last words under my breathe so no one hears it "I won't live so long if I stay with my mom..."

"Sam.. What's wrong?" She said touching my forehead. I snapped at her.

"WHAT! You think I'm instantly sick cause I don't want your fucking bacon? You think I'm fucking sick when I don't kick Freddie's ass? WELL SORRY I'M TO FUCKING SORE FROM-" I suddenly stopped everything I just said realizing I was about to say something I would regret.

"From what?" Freddie asked.

I stared at the floor,

Say it.

NO! they will never look at me the same.

SAY IT!

NO! I'm SAM PUCKETT A PUCKETT I DON'T NEED ANY ONES HELP!

You're funeral.

"I gotta go, class you know." I said and walked away.

I heard Freddie mumble: "Since when does she care about class?"

I mumbled: "Since when do you care Freddichini."

Reviews are amazing like you guys, YES I LOVE SEDDIE ! ! ! !

WOOT cause creddies.. ew. hahah xD

5 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER TOOK ME A WEEK TO DO THIS SO ITS APPRECIATED xD


	2. xXxChapterTwoxXx

**Just Unwritten:**

**DISCLAMIER: HEY! IM SITTING ON MY BUTT NOT FILMING SO I DONT OWN ICARLY D: sigh.**

**Sam's P.O.V: **

It was lunch, and I rushed into the girls bathroom I looked at myself, Soft blond curls, Dark purple graphic tee' Bright yellow shorts dirty black converse, and Blue eyes. My eyes went to my thighs they looked enormous. WHY! WHY? WHY CAN'T I BE THIN! I mean look at Carly, Gorgeous brown hair, soft brown eyes perfect curves. Everyone likes her and her pink tanktop and blank denim short mini skirt shows her curves alot. I sighed and marched to the lunchroom where I saw Carly, and Freddie, Both eating grilled chicken, Stupid meat. I went to the line and took a waterbottle. I hesitated but sat next to Carly, They looked at me.

"Wheres your food?" Carly questioned.

"Oh. Um, Not hungry today." I said Carly was gonna freak since I was always hungry. I'm such a fat ass pig. I thought Freddie laughed and said.

"About time you laid off the food you fat ass." He laughed hard. Tears were not burning daring to slide down my pink cheeks my lips were about to tremble but I just said.

"I agree." I mumbled Carly looked at me in bewilderment and Freddie chocked on his salad leaf. "W-wh-what?" He said stuttering.

"Sam, He's kidding." Carly said still shocked. I took in a deep breath got up and said, "I wasn't." I left the cafeteria. I went to my locker and got out a diet pill, I took one popped it into my mouth and chugged it down with my water. I slid down my locker, **EVEN FREDDIE THE NICEST BOY EVER. THINKS IM FAT!**

_Sam, you only think your fat cause of you mom._

**DON'T MENTION THAT MONSTER!**

_SAM! IF YOU HATE HER SO MUCH WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL SOMEONE. YOU COULD BE IN THE CAFETRIA EATING BACON WITH YOUR FRIENDS, NOT GETTING-_

**DON'T SAY IT DON'T.**

_ABUSED._

**SHUT UP!**

_WHY WON'T YOU TELL?_

**... Because i'm afraid. **

whaddya think? hehe I know I only got three reviews but hey thats good :D BUT! I NEED FIVE REVIEWS FOR THIS ONE! xD

**.SEDDIE.**


	3. xXxChapterThreexXx

**LeftUnwritten;;**

**DISCLAMIER: BUSTED! : O i own icarly ; ) . . . yea no i dont : (**

**Sam's P.O.V:**

Tears escaped I hated crying it showed how much a weak ass I really was, the lunch bell rang. Crap, I quickly wiped the clear liqiud away from my eyelids and cheeks and put on the act again, I got out my mirror and saw myself okay no tears check.

"SAM!" I heard a shrill voice yell, I turned to see my burnette friends and Freddie looked like he could care less.. WHY? Oh yeah because I'm a pointless thing on earth, I took in a deep breath and turned around..

"Yeah?" I said Freddie looked at my arm I looked at my arm and realized I had rubbed the make up off showing dark purple bruises I turned to check my mirror and saw that the cuts and bruises on my face were slowly becoming visable. Shit.

"Um, I know this is not the best time but I have three things to say.."

I mumbled an okay and she began talking again, "Okay, first of all me and Freddie.." she started and I could see her hand swiftly connect with Freddies and she continued speaking "ARE DATING!" She screamed happily.. WHAT? Great, the date when I start to get feelings for the nub, but of course he would pick her she was perfect, perfect grades, perfect looks, perfect body.. she was skinny and I? was just a fat ass.. worthless pathetic no good. I was the oppisite of perfect, horrible grades, ugly, fat. Not so attractive.. She continued "Secondly, You look skinny, your not fat Sam okay? And lastly, why do you have so much bruises on you?"

I sighed and began to answer biting my lip every now and then.. "First of all Carly, thats your opinion on my weight not mine okay?" I said imitating her voice. I shut my locker and began to walk away when Freddie called out, "YOU NEVER ANSWERED THE LAST QUESTION!" I turned slowly my lip trembling remembering vividly what happened

_"SAMANTHA PUCKETT! YOU WORTHLESS GIRL COME DOWN HERE!" My mom hollered. I cried silenty and hid my mom came storming through my door beer in her hands and her eyes red, she saw a blonde curl of mine and grabbed it I screamed, she laughed when my whole body was visible she kicked me and and punched slapped everything "LOSE SOME WEIGHT YOU FAT UGLY PIECE OF CRAP!" My mom yelled, "I DON'T KNOW HOW CARLY CAN BE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE AS UGLY AS YOU SHES PERFECT YOUR STUPID UGLY DUMB FAT! I AM ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY DAUGHTER!" She yelled and with a swift kick every now and then she finally stopped spat on me and left me crying._

I began to feel my eyes sting, and Freddie and Carly were still staring at me, I just glared at him said "Why do you care?" I spat and he replied by saying, "I don't just like your father." Carly gasped and said "FREDDIE!" and she stared at me then said "SAM! YOU SHOULDN'T PRESSURE HIM INTO SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT TOO YOU!" she screamed I stared at her, I yelled not realizing what I was saying until afterwards..

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I ALREADY KNOW THAT I'M STUPID DUMB AND EVERYONE HATES ME OKAY? I KNOW THAT! AND CARLY YOU'RE THE WORST FRIEND EVER HERE I AM GETTING ABUSED BY MY FUCKING MOM! AND BEING CALLED A FAT ASS WHEREVER I GO AND ALL YOU CAN CARE ABOUT IS ME PRESSURING FREDDIE? BULL FUCKING SHIT, HE JUST SAID THE MOST HURTFUL THING ANYONE COULD EVER SAY TO ME AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS YELL AT ME? FUCK YOU! FUCK ALL OF YOU! I HATE YOU! AND YOU FREDDIE! YOU THINK ITS FUNNY? PLAYING WITH MY HEART HERE AND THERE? HUH? YEAH GO AHEAD DATE MY FUCKING BEST FRIEND AND MAKE ME THE THIRD WHEEL OH WAIT, I ALREADY AM THE THIRD WHEEL SO DON'T FUCKING WORRY ABOUT MY FEELINGS CAUSE I'M DONE WITH YOU, SO GO DROOL OVER YOUR PERFECT CARLY!" I yelled.

"Sam..." Freddie said, and Carly looked stunned, "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

**"Leave. Me. Alone." **I spat at them and turned around and left.

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! D: but I have been going out alot and stuff, so be paitent : D oh and SavingFreddie will be out sometime this week. : )  
REVIEW : D**


	4. xXxChapterFourxXx

**LeftUnwritten;;**

**Sam's P.O.V:**

Okay, so heres the basic thing that has happened in the last three months.

One: Carly's now popular and is still dating Freddie who stopped being a dork and became cool and hangs with the jocks now.

Two: I have a new best friend named KatLynne but I call her Kat she has Jet black hair, and green eyes she is also pale and has some freckles. Now I aslo hang out with Gib. Yes he lost his weight and is now, bad ass he is pretty muscular but I am still in love with the dork so yeah. Moving on Kat knows about everything, Abuse, and not eating. She is a bulimic so we connect. We are called the Bad ass group I guess you could say.

Three: iCarly ended.

I'm getting ready for school my moms out getting more beer so, I am currently finishing up in the shower, Putting on a purple tanktop and black denim ripped shorts, With my signuture black converse I rushed out the door grabbing my bag.

**x AT SCHOOL x**

I was at my locker when I heard someone yell "HEY PUCKETT!" I turned to see Kat. "Hey, Livingston." I said back, She opened the locker beside mine and then looked at me, "Show me." I gulped she would do this everyday, I sighed and lifted my shirt a bit to show her big black bruises she showed me her brilliant green eyes filled with sympthty. I grimiced when she said. "You can always come to my house you know." I nodded, "How about a sleepover tonight then?" I asked, she smiled and nodded.

We got a spit ball straws and stuffed them between our books we shut our lockers we looked at each other and smiled michivilously, We began walking when my body collided with someones I groaned because it felt like someone is stabbing me over and over again, I saw Kat bend down and say "SAM! You okay?" She asked and she glared at the guy he bumped into me, I got up and was about to tell Kat not to hurt the guy, it was an accident when I saw Freddie, smirking.

"WHAT THE HELL BENSON?" I yelled, he stared at me and whispered "Sam?" he said and I said "Yes.. I'm Sam, and your Freddie." Kat looked at me and said "This is FREDDIE?" she practically yelled, I blushed she knew I liked this nub. "Yeah thats him." I mumbled she stared at him, "So your dating the snob Carly huh?" She said, and I began having this headache at the fact he was dating my ex-bestie.

"She ain't a snob." He said through his gritted teeth, it hurt he would always insult me and stick up for Carly cause shes beautiful skinny, everything I'm not. I felt tears brimming at my eyes and the headache hurt like hell, I the got my stuff and ran off, I could hear Kat yell, "SAM!" but I kept running, if only I could run away from all my problems..

**Freddie's P.O.V:**

I woke up in the morning, and called my girlfriend "Hey Carls." I said

"Hey babez." She replied.

"Hey, Um wanna go out tonight?" I asked, we haven't went out since Carly and me became popular.

"Um, Can't sorry babe, I am hanging with Wendy today." she said, I sighed of course.

"What about tomorrow?" I asked again.

"Oh my gosh, Freddie stop okay? like I have a life. Alright? I mean stop trying to like get in, I will go out with you next saturday okay babez? Gotta go, Griffen is dropping me off today, Bye hun." She hanged up, ugh. I sometimes felt she was cheating on me with Griffen I mean last week she said was hanging out with her girlfriends and I walked in on her and Griffen at the groovy smoothies sharing a B-Blitz. I asked her what was going on she was rolling her eyes and said "Nothing, Babe relax. Okay?" But I loved her so, maybe I shouldn't worry so much. I quickly got dressed and walked out.

**x AT SCHOOL x**

When I finally arrived at school there, Carly was wearing a tight pink tanktop and a really short black skirt and when she bent to hug Griffen goodbye (que jealousy) she basically was showing off her ass to all the guys. She quickly got up and ran over to me in her black heels she gave me a quick kiss, and then said;

"Hey babe, about next saturday I can't because-" I sighed and just walked off, Carly rolled her eyes and began walking off to the girls.

I went to my locker got all my books and everything and was walking down the hallway when I crashed into someone; I smirked and stood up the girls friend glared at me with piercing green eyes the girl on the floor looked like she was in pain; and her friend looked at her and said "SAM! ARE YOU OKAY?" Sam.. hmm, where have I heard that name before but I looked down at the girl in front of me blue eyes curly blond hair oh my gosh is this Sam-

"BENSON WHAT THE HELL?" She yelled at me intruppting my thoughts this can't be Sam... Sam never wore outfits like that...

"Sam?" I whispered, she sighed and said, "Yes... I'm Sam, and Your Freddie." Her friend looked and her and said "WAIT! he is FREDDIE?" She gave her a look and Sam blushed? Whoa, SAM NEVER BLUSHES! She nodded. Kat looked at me and her and said "So your dating that snob Carly." she said rolling her eyes, and Sam looked down and groaned why? I don't know but she rubbed her head so maybe she had a headache, "She. Is. Not. A. Snob." I said through gritted teeth, Sam looked down and then she got her stuff and ran, Wait, why did she run?

"SAM!" Her friend yelled, "Shit." she muttered, got her stuff and said, "I say you deserve someone better than a slut that cheats on you. Someone who actually likes you." She said and than ran off after Sam.

Wait, did she just say slut that cheats on you? Carly never cheated... Did she?

**Haha I know I finally did it someone else perspective personally I like Kat, she is a better friend then Carly is in my opinion, Well in my story at least.**

**QUESTIONS;**

**Do you like Kat?**

**How does Kat know if Carly cheated? **

**How do you think Sam and Freddie will get together?**

**: ) thats all for now, by the way Saving Freddie will probably come out July 29th-31st or Augest 1st-5th, Sorry but I currently have writers block on that one, : ) BY THE WAY THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVERR! WOO!**

**: D well see yea soon,**

**long live seddie .**

**xo,**

**xXxSarahLovezSeddiexXx**


	5. xXxChapterFivexXx

**;LeftUnwritten;  
Rating-T  
Pairing-Seddie (Sam and Freddie)  
September 5th 2010 2:22PM.**

I was now sitting in the cafetria. Thanks to Kat, who ran after me I'm happy I have a friend like her.. I glanced towards Freddie's table he was sitting with his arm tightly wrapped around Carly , I looked at Carly she looked like such a slut. I noticed something, She was right next to Freddie and Griffen she slowly put her hand under the table and held hands with Griffen smirking slightly , That BITCH is cheating on him! I noticed her excuse herself and went out and Griffen slowly went away with her without Freddie noticing.. I decided to follow them..

"Hey Kat , I need to see if Carly is cheating on Freddie." I said quickly trying to get up.

"Sam.. We already know.. She is.." She said back slowly..

"Yeah, but we need to show Freddie!" I said back.

"Sam he's never gonna-" I shut her up by yanking her arm and walking towards Freddie's table he stared at me confused, I just yanked his arm and dragged him out of the cafetria.

"SAM LET GO WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!" He yelled.

"SHHH!" I shushed him and he stared I heard a couple making out , I then turned to Freddie, "Come." I pulled him softly this time leading him to a old abonded janitor closet. He looked at me.

"Sam, I am not going to makeout with you in a closet." he said, I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh, I am not planning on liplocking I need to show you something.." I opened the door to reveal Carly in a bright pink bra and her shirt was off and Griffen who was just in his boxers his hands on her skirt if you could even call that a skirt. Its like the size of a belt.

Her eyes went wide and she quickly tried to get her shirt and yank it on but it was too late.

"Carly? How could you.." He said whispering I knew this had to hurt him, He loved her.. I wish he loved me I would never break his heart..

"Freddie Babe, Its not what it looks... Why are you with that _thing_?" She said staring at me, I glared at her and stepped close to her.

"Listen _Whore_, I don't give a fuck what you think about me, your just a stupid slut.. I bet once you sleep with him he will be done with you no one wants you, your like a sex toy. Freddie was probably the only one willing to date you and love you, He is the perfect boyfriend but you lost it cause your a damn fucking BITCH! I won't let you ever break his heart again, I swear if you ever come near him again you won't a single bone not broken, then no one will have sex with you so fuck off before I fuck up your face even more!" I said glaring at her my icy tone made her shiver and slowly back off with Griffen. I turned to look at Freddie about to say sorry when suddenly his lips went on mine, I was shocked but got into and kissed him softly, wrapping my hands around his neck.. His hands firmly pressed aganist my waist. He let go and said,

"Thank you." and walked off. Leaving me there thinking that was just a _pity_ kiss.. To get over Carly.. I slowly slid down a wall and cried.


End file.
